


laundry

by briankang (sandeullie)



Series: drabble dump [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeullie/pseuds/briankang
Summary: prompt 17. washing somethingjaehyung hasn't lived with younghyun long and he's already got him yelling at him over a genuine mistake.aka the one where jaehyung accidentally shrinks younghyun's favorite shirt and younghyun is not happy about it.





	laundry

**Author's Note:**

> just another quick drabble from this [prompt list](https://twitter.com/ilovedyoump3/status/1115377467513028614). i'm not really sure what this is, but i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> as always, any mistakes are my own.

jaehyung doesn’t remember falling asleep when he returned home from running around the city all day, he must have been more exhausted than he thought. sure enough, though, he’s jolted awake by a weight pressing against him and a pair of hands firmly gripping his shoulders vigorously shaking him awake.

“park jaehyung!” jaehyung hears younghyun’s voice before he even has a chance to open his eyes and register where he is.

“get off me,” jaehyung grumbles, pushing younghyun off of him and onto the other side of the bed. younghyun is having none of it, and rolls back on top of him, face inching closer and closer.

“it was your turn to do laundry, wasn’t it?” younghyun’s voice is almost threatening, his eyes piercing, daring to look deep into jaehyung’s very soul.

“uh? yeah, i did a load before i left the apartment,” jaehyung says, confused.

younghyun stares a moment longer before sliding off of him. he paces around in circles a few times before he looks up at jaehyung, opening his mouth to say something before he decides against it.

“what of it?” jaehyung hesitantly asks.

younghyun’s stare grows colder before he holds up his index finger in the air as a gesture to wait. he turns around and exits the room, leaving the door wide open.

jaehyung sits up in bed, maneuvering around until he gets comfortable. he runs his fingers through his disheveled hair in a lazy attempt at fixing it. it’s evening now, and the moon is glowing brightly through the window above his bed. he really doesn’t remember falling asleep.

after a minute, jaehyung can hear heavy footsteps approaching his room and a beat later younghyun is back in front of him.

“i’ll tell you ‘what of it’ park jaehyung,” younghyun pauses and pulls out a shirt from behind his back.

“looks a little small,” jaehyung snorts, observing the mauve colored shirt that younghyun extends out in front of him.

“oh! does it now?” younghyun laughs back sarcastically. “it does, doesn’t it? i wonder why that could be…”

“listen bro, i love you and all, but i’m not following along,” jaehyung sighs and climbs out of bed, taking a step forward, keeping a good enough distance from younghyun.

“does it, oh, i don’t know? look familiar to you?” younghyun takes a step closer, closing up the space between them. jaehyung stumbles back and plops down on the bed.

“uh? not really?” jaehyung replies. he swears he hates younghyun sometimes with his over exaggerations and beating around the bush. he waits for him to say something back.

younghyun flings his hands in the air in frustration to mimic the sudden outburst of strained sighs that tumble from his lips.

“this shirt, right here,” younghyun tosses the shirt in jaehyung’s face, “is—no sorry— _was_ my favorite shirt. you shrunk it you idiot!” younghyun grumbles in annoyance.

“oh,” jaehyung says. just oh, because he doesn’t really know what else to say right now.

“listen, i know you’re new here and all, and honestly, you’re a cool dude. but if you’re going to be my roommate you’ve got to learn how to do the laundry so that you don’t ruin either of our clothes again,” younghyun says, voice calming down a little, but jaehyung still blinks at him, unsure of what to say.

“or we could each be responsible for our own loads of laundry to prevent this from happening…” jaehyung says quietly, preparing for younghyun’s next words.

younghyun looks down, assessing him and seems to consider his next words before he says, “i already explained when you first moved in that we can group our laundry together to save us from both making a trip to the laundromat - unless you want to be that way. then of course, by all mean we can go ahead and change all the other rules we outlined on the distribution of chores while we’re at it?”

jaehyung shakes his head and knows that they agreed on a system for chores. they’d take turns doing laundry, the dishes, and who had to clean the bathroom and other rooms. everything was split even and reasonably, so jaehyung knows he’s out of line as a new roommate to suggest changing the structure of rules that they had come up with together when he first moved in.

“i’m sorry,” jaehyung says. “what can i do to fix this?”

“well for starters, i’m teaching you how to do the laundry properly tomorrow. afterward, you can go shopping with me and buy me a new shirt,” he finishes, a small smirk of satisfaction flickering across his face before he composes himself.

“fair enough.”

✦ ✦ ✦

there’s a lot of things that jaehyung could be doing on a saturday morning. he could be going for a jog (okay that’s a bold-faced lie, and he knows it), eating breakfast, checking off his own list of things he needed to get done—or most importantly, he could still be sleeping. instead, here he is being dragged by younghyun to the local laundromat, a small drawstring bag slung across his shoulder. the sun is settled low in the sky, rays of sunlight barely peeking out beyond the hill in the distance. it’s the time of morning when everything is still calm and peaceful, no bustling of crowds or angry drivers sitting in traffic honking their horns. jaehyung thinks about how lucky those who are not roaming around yet must be at home in the comfort of their own beds still – where he very much wishes he could be as well. he would complain about how this could at least wait a little later in the day, at least until he’s had some food, but he decides against it. he is, after all, the one who ruined younghyun’s favorite shirt - not that he knew that until last night. he’s only been here a few weeks, and those first few weeks younghyun had taken the liberty to do their laundry until jaehyung grew comfortable with traveling around alone. 

when they reach the laundromat the little bell above the door rings as they step inside. the space is empty and quiet, the doors of the machine all hang wide open.

“i’m surprised they’re open this early,” jaehyung mumbles barely above a whisper under his breath. the slightest of digs at the early hour of the morning.

“what was that?” younghyun turns and asks.

“oh. nothing,” jaehyung lies. “surprised that we’re the first ones in,” he covers up, instantly realizing that’s not much more of an improvement from what he initially said.

“rule number one,” younghyun sets the detergent he carried with him down on the counter and holds a finger up in front of jaehyung’s face. “the best time to come here is early in the morning before everyone starts their day or late at night when everyone is already home for the evening. any other time and you’ll be waiting for a machine to become available,” he explains.

“uh okay,” jaehyung scratches his head and steps further into the room, placing the drawstring bag down beside the detergent on the counter across from one of the machines.

younghyun gives him a quick glance before he continues on saying, “let’s go ahead and get started then. why don’t you sort the clothes while i go pay the machine for half an hour since we just have a small load to wash.”

jaehyung watches as younghyun walks off to the opposite side of the room before he undoes the strings of the bag and begins to pull out the clothes and set them out on the counter. there’s not a lot really. there’s a couple of pairs of black socks that he counts to make sure that there’s four in total, a white t-shirt that he slept in last night, and a grey one that’s clearly younghyun’s as well as two pair of black jeans. there’s also a red long sleeve shirt that jaehyung had worn out yesterday and a black v-cut sweater with white and red trim around the neck and hem that smells of younghyun’s cologne that jaehyung secretly loves the smell of. and lastly a pair of jaehyung’s boxers and younghyun’s boxer-briefs. jaehyung quickly sets those aside without overthinking the idea of washing younghyun’s clothes, much less his undergarments, but it feels oddly intimate and he blushes slightly at the thought.

younghyun returns, sneaking up on jaehyung, poking at his sides as his laughter fills the air from jaehyung’s small startled jump. jaehyung rolls his eyes and stares blankly at younghyun, feels his face heating up more in embarrassment. it’s too early for any of this. if younghyun had noticed how red his face must have been, he didn’t make a comment and jaehyung is thankful to be spared of any further humiliation.

“it’s pretty much all blacks this time around,” younghyun says observing the clothes laid out in front of them, stating the obvious since jaehyung had just sorted out everything. but jaehyung nods anyway and collects the clothes in his hands to take to the machine.

“wait, wait, wait!” younghyun calls out and pulls jaehyung by the arm, a sock rolls off of the top of the pile back onto the counter. “you’re not going to include the red one in with those, are you?” he asks.

“um yeah?” jaehyung says.

“that’s the wrong answer. you’ll turn your white t-shirt pink if you do that,” he pauses and gestures for jaehyung to set the clothes down again. “you can either take the white one out and wash the red sweater with the blacks, or you can take the red sweater out and was the white t-shirt with the rest since neither will bleed with the blacks, but you can’t wash even that one red sweater with the white t-shirt in there without the possibility of the red staining the white.”

jaehyung lets out a sigh before he takes the white t-shirt out of the pile and sets it aside. “i guess i’ll wash the white one next time since we’ll have whites to wash next week,” he replies.

“or you can hand wash it when we get home, too, if you really need it,” younghyun smiles warmly, and jaehyung can’t help but wonder how someone can be so bright so early in the morning. he wants to knock the smile right off of younghyun’s pretty face.

“sure,” jaehyung mumbles and collects the clothes in his arms once again and walks over to the machine, stuffing the clothes into the front load washer. he shuts the door and spins the knob on the side to quick wash, water set to warm, spin cycle to high and soil level switched to medium before he pulls the detergent dispenser tray open. younghyun walks up from behind, nudging him against the arm with the small bottle of detergent.

“thanks,” jaehyung says and takes the bottle by the handle and pours a small amount into the tray before shutting it.

“you’re not going to wash those on warm, right?” younghyun asks.

jaehyung remains silent for a moment before he says, “of course not, that’s what the auto setting was set to, i just haven’t changed it yet.” he presses the button a few times as younghyun continues speaking. that’s not entirely true, but younghyun doesn’t need to know that.

“good, all your loads should be washed on cold, except for whites; otherwise they can fade faster...or shrink,” he glances at jaehyung, and he makes sure to avoid eye contact.

“an honest mistake,” jaehyung mutters, head hanging low.

younghyun still hears it and says, “i know, that’s why we’re here to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“can i go ahead and press start?” jaehyung asks lifting his head back up. younghyun nods and lifts his hand up at the same time as jaehyung. together they press the button.

“perfect!” younghyun smiles. “now we wait.”

“wonderful,” jaehyung says sarcastically and lifts himself up on the counter, younghyun sits beside him.

they make small talk as they watch the clothes spin around and around, suds building up in the washing machine. when enough time passes by, there’s a beep and the clothes spinning around come to a sudden halt. jaehyung plops down from the counter and takes the damp clothes out from the wash and tosses them into the dryer above. he can hear younghyun shuffle around the room with a small sound of coins clinking against each other as he goes and pays for the dryer, he then looks over to see him hold up two fingers. jaehyung sets the settings on high for twenty minutes and presses start before he makes his way back to the counter, crossing his legs as younghyun rejoins him.

there’s a long awkward silence between them, but jaehyung doesn’t feel like breaking it right away. they’re still alone. it’s only just now nearly eight in the morning. he figures people will start rolling in soon enough, but for now, he wants to enjoy the quietness around him.

“it’s like we’re a pair of cats,” younghyun randomly says ten minutes later and begins to chuckle.

“huh?” jaehyung comes out of his own thoughts. “what are you talking about?”

“watching the clothes tumbling around like it’s entertainment,” younghyun points at the dryer in front of them. jaehyung tilts his head and focuses his attention on the clothes spinning around and around. “you know… because cats…. nevermind,” younghyun waves his hands in front of him to dismiss the conversation and goes silent again.

“i know what you meant,” jaehyung turns to him and allows a small smile to form along his lips.

there’s another round of silence as jaehyung taps at the black screen of his phone and younghyun picks at the cuticles of his nails. the timer on the dryer shows about five minutes remaining.

“sorry…” younghyun says pulling jaehyung’s train of thought to him. he furrows his eyebrow in confusion. “i’m sorry for getting so mad last night and dragging you out so early in the morning when this could have all waited,” he explains.

“it’s alright,” jaehyung says after contemplating what to say.

“you’re clearly tired. i should’ve at least waited a couple more hours. but i wanted to punish you by having to be alone with me,” younghyun ruffles his own hair and chuckles nervously.

“you call this punishment?” jaehyung pauses and scans the room. “i already live alone with you, don’t you think that’s punishment enough?” he teases.

a smile spreads across younghyun’s face as he looks jaehyung directly in the eyes, he leans in slightly before the buzzer of the dryer interrupts the moment, and his smile fades away. younghyun slides down off the counter and stretches his arm out to help jaehyung down.

jaehyung rolls his eyes at the cheesy gesture but extends his arm out accepting the help.

they collect their clothes and return them to the counter to quickly fold them. jaehyung finds the drawstring bag where his white shirt remains. he pulls a second drawstring bag out of the other to place the clean clothes in and pulls the strings to seal the bag shut and slides it into the other one again. younghyun grabs the detergent, and they leave the building. the sun is now higher in the sky, and more people are walking along the sidewalk to start their day.

“what do you say i treat you to some donuts and coffee on the way back to our apartment?” younghyun leans in, bumping jaehyung as they come to a stoplight.

“our apartment,” jaehyung lets the words roll off his tongue. “it has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

younghyun smiles and nods. when the light turns and signals that it’s their turn to walk, younghyun takes jaehyung’s hand in his own. jaehyung smiles as they make their way down the sidewalk as birds chirp over their head and a light breeze blows against his skin. “your treat you say?”

“of course,” younghyun playfully rolls his eyes.

“deal then,” jaehyung says back. “i left my wallet at home by mistake anyway. i’ll grab it before we go shopping so i can buy you a new shirt.” he says, clutching onto younghyun’s hand more firmly.

“as expected from jaehyungie,” younghyun laughs in amusement. jaehyung’s not sure how they were just arguing late last night, and now they’re here strolling down the street hand-in-hand. but he’s not about to complain, even if younghyun is being oddly clingy and giving him nicknames all of a sudden. he doesn’t exactly hate it anyway if he’s being completely honest. he keeps his mouth shut so that he can get free donuts, courtesy of younghyun. his heart races at the thought. this wasn’t how he expected his life here to grow. he swears he hates younghyun, but now he has a new list of reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on my writing twitter [@ilovedyoump3](https://twitter.com/ilovedyoump3) if you'd like!


End file.
